Without A Squall
by Becki Vampiric Angel
Summary: whoo! my Final Fantasy VIIKH story the first chapter!Squall gets sent to Hallow Baston and looses his memory of his time at garden, seifer, the war and even his name. he thinks its leon but then why does the name Squall just slip out...? Yaoi in future ch
1. Hallow Baston

**AN - whoo! my Final Fantasy VII/KH story the first chapter!**

Squall gets sent to Hallow Baston and looses his memory of his time at garden, seifer, the war and even his name. he thinks its leon but then why does the name Squall just slip out...?  


**Please R+R! D **

**cookies given to all that do! D**

* * *

Squall Leonhart wandered through the Time Compression aimlessly. He tried to recall images of the places he wanted to be and of the people he wanted to be with. They didn't come; all that Squall saw was faded images that were quickly escaping his reaches. Collapsing onto his knees, he took deep breaths and looked around. Grey nothingness is what he saw. An endless abyss of grey and black nothing. He shuddered. "I am all alone…" He whispered into the darkness.

In his minds eye he saw a blade being held above him, it swept down at him and felt as if it had ripped his heart out. He was alone after all, after everyone had told him that if he thought of them he wouldn't be alone, he was. For the first time in years Squall Leonhart cried. The tears slipped down his cheeks.

_"You've failed them, Leonhart. And you've failed yourself."_ A small voice in Squalls mind said to him. _"You're a failure Squall, a failure."_ His head dipped foreword onto his chest as he slipped into unconsciousness. The words "You a failure Leonhart." Echoing in this head.  
_"I'm…A…Failure…"_

"Is he alive?"  
"I dunno…Just leave him there."  
"We can't do that!"

_'…Voices….'_

"Bring him inside, we can discuss it there."

_'…Hands lifting me…Leave me alone…Let me rest….'_

"Put him down on the bed…"  
"You sure he's alive?"  
"Yes, I'm sure Yuffie! Can you get me a damp cloth please? He's burning up…"  
"…We should have just left him there…"  
"Your mean Cid…"  
"I only do it to annoy you Aerith."

Grey orbs open slowly as a cool feeling spreads through out his fore head. "HE IS ALIVE!" A short haired girl yells making him wince slightly due to his head ache. A brown haired girl smiled at him paternally. "Are you all right, sweetie? You gave a scare when we found you at the falls." He blinks groggily and looks around the room. Along with the two girls there are two men in the room. One with spiky blonde hair and the other with cropped blonde hair…it reminded him off something…

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up, surprising the girl holding the cloth to his forehead.  
"It'd be best if you lie down…How are you feeling?"  
'Hn…? Oh.' He nodded. "I'm fine."  
"What's your name sweetie?" He frowned and thought back. He did have a name…  
"Uh…."  
_'Failure….Squall….Leonhart…Failure…Leon…Leon…'  
_"It's Squall…I mean…its Leon…my name is Leon…" 'I think…'  
The brunette smiled at him.

"Hello Leon. My names Aerith." He nodded at her.  
The short haired girl jumped out the bed next to Leon and saluted him in a fun way. "And I'm the great ninja Yuffie! And that's Cloud and Cid!" She pointed at the men over at the wall. Cid smiled and walked over to them. He shook Leons hand.

"Pleased ta' meet ya' kid!" Cid said cheerfully. Leon threw a glare at him.  
"I'm not a kid." Cid backed up, putting his hands up in surrender.  
"He's like you Cloud. Antisocial." He said to the silent Blonde. Yuffie giggled.  
Aerith looked scornfully at the other two.  
"Look at you too, picking on him already!" She said in a voice that contradicted the stern expression.  
Leon rolled his grey eyes and looked out of the window. He gasped at what he saw. Light yellow clouds floated just outside the window. He crossed over to it and his mouth fell open. He closed it again quickly and tried not to look too surprised by what he saw.

Hundreds of miles below them there were stairs leading to an area of water falls that seemed to be going up in stead of down.  
Leon turned to Aerith. "…Where are we…?" Aerith smiled at him.  
"Welcome to Hallow Baston, Leon."


	2. MISSING PERSON NO’ 828

**anyhoo yey! chapter 2! little bit about whats happening in Balamb and in the Kingdom Hearts game its set just as Sora defeated the Heartless and Leon, Aerith and everyone got sent back to Hallow Baston.  
Leons nearly home folks! He'll be there next Chapter! **

**that means the Yaoi is nearing! >D**

* * *

It had been three years since the defeat of Ultimicia and everyone had returned to places they held near and dear to them. 

Selphie had found herself at Trabia Garden

Irvine had found himself at the Orphanage.

Quistis had found herself at Balamb Garden.

Zell had found himself in his stepmother's house in Balamb.

And Rinoa had found herself at the flower field behind the Orphanage.

Alone.

Quistis was sitting in the Headmasters Office, her head in her hands as she leant on the desk. She looked down at the file between her elbows.

MISSING PERSON NO' 828 – COMANDER SQUALL LEONHART.

Every SeeD available had been dispatched all around the world to search for Squall. 'Where are you Squall..? You haven't disappeared. You couldn't have done…' Quistis tried to reassure herself. 'He couldn't be trapped in Time Compression or anything…' She shook her head as an image of Squall sitting alone in a see of blackness crossed her mind. 'No, we will find him.'

* * *

Leon raised his Gunblade up above his head and slashed down across the heartless in front of him. According to Sora, the large floating ones with swords were called Invisibles. Oh yeah, really invisible. Leons thoughts wandered to the Key bearer as he fought the Invisibles. Sora should be nearing the end of his journey now. Last he saw of Sora, Donald and Goofy they were heading some where called the End of the World.

Maybe Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud and himself would get sent back to Hallow Baston. He missed the big place, even though he was only there 2 years. It felt like home to him.

The Invisibles around him erupted into dark mist and a strange sensation of being pulled backwards engulfed Leon. Black covered his vision and when it cleared he found himself at the Rising Falls. He was back home.

"Well done Sora." He whispered to the air. A little noise to his left made him turn his head. Aerith looked around, a dazed expression on her face.

Yuffie also looked dazed and fell over. She stood up warily. "Okay, that was weird." To Leons right was Cid, looking up at the large castle with a happy expression.

"Welcome home kids, looks like Sora did it."

"But…" Aerith was looking around. Her breath hitched, and her head dropped to her chest. "Clouds not here…" Cid looked at the floor.

"Maybe he'll be around somewhere Aerith? We could search for you if you want." Yuffie offered as she put her arm around her friend. Aerith sighed and nodded.

"Yeah he might be near by…"

'_Where are you Squall..? You haven't disappeared. You couldn't have done…' _

Leon blinked and looked around. Where had that voice come from? Squall? Wasn't that what Yuffie called him? She said that Leon had said his name was Squall when he first found himself here. And she liked it better than Leon.

"What's up Squall?" Leon looked down at Yuffie and shook his head.

"Nothing, just glad to be back." Yuffie pulled a face.

"Hate to see your unhappy face if that frowning face is your happy one."

Leon chuckled quietly. "…Whatever…"

* * *

**short lil chapter..R+R please! D**


	3. He's Back Seifey!

**loooong chapter **

* * *

"Hey Leon? What was up before? You looked like you saw a ghost when we were at the Rising Falls." Yuffie asked the brunette. 

Leon turned to the bookcase next to him and pulled a random book out. He opened it and didn't answer. What was there to say? 'Oh yeah, I heard a voice when we were out there.'

Aerith looked worried at Leons dismissal of the other teen's question. She too had noticed the wide eyes and frown before.

The door on the upper level of the Library opened and Cid stepped through it. "Hey Aerith! Look who I found!" Aerith looked up at Cid and saw a flash of a red cloak. Her eyes widened and a large smile graced her face. She rushed up the stairs and just about stopped herself from colliding into the stoic blonde.

Cloud lowered his gaze, looking shy but Aerith moved into his vision and smiled.

Leon allowed a small, rare smile to appear on his lips.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"To collect the Mesmerize Blades, silly!" Selphie pointed at bag holding the blades on Seifers back.

"Yeah...But why?" Selphie sighed and giggled.

"Because Quisty needs them for a class. We told you before Seify!" Seifer sighed and grinned. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do or say anything to wind up Selphie. It had become a sort of game with them; see if Selphie could ignore Seifers moaning or if Seifer would get bored before then.

"All right Selph, you win this time." Selphie punched the air jokingly and smiled widely. "How many more do we need?" Seifer asked, pointing to the blades on his back. Selphie counted the ones they had.

"Well we needed 20 so we only need 7 more, then we can go back to Garden. Hey Seify?" She asked in a curious tone. "Isn't this the place that you and Squally used to train…?" Seifer nodded sadly.

"Yeah Selph, we always came up here because it was banned so we weren't disturbed by anyone…" Seifers eyes roamed the make shift battlefield and his eyes rested on two stains not that far away.

A long, rounded stain of blood was to the right and in front of it was splashes of Seifers blood.

_Yeah Selph, this is where me and Squall marked each other._

* * *

Leon was at the Base of Rising Falls training in his old area. Yuffie was sitting on one of the floating rocks talking to him, or at least at him. Leon tended to zone out while he trained with the silver blade.

"Well Aerith seems happy again. She always seemed sad when we didn't know where Cloud was, but I guess we should have found him earlier I mean, he was at Olympus Coliseum, I mean how many times did we compete there? I guess we must have just missed him or summit. Did you hear anyway? While Cloud was there this big blue bad guy hired him! And he tried to take out Sora so that he could find Aerith and us. At least that's what the blue guy told him. I bet he was lying though 'cos he was a Meany." (1)

Leon sighed and stopped training, there was no way he could train with Yuffie constantly chatting, no matter how much he tried to zone out and concentrate on the sweeping arches of his blade.

Crossing over to where Yuffie sat, he rested his sword on the rock that held Yuffie and slumped down next to her.

Yuffies attention went to the Gunblade next to her and she stared into it with an interested expression.

"Hey Squall?" she asked tentatively. Leon was staring up at the sky and at first didn't seem to hear her. Yuffie was about to try to get his attention again when he closed his eyes, his face still tilted upwards.

"It's Leon…" He said simply.

Yuffie shrugged. "I like Squally better…. Anyhow, is your sword _supposed _to do that?" Leons eyes opened and he looked down at his sword, it seemed to be going in and out of focus. "Umm, no…it's not supposed to do that…"

Yuffie suddenly yelped and jumped away from the rock. "It's happening to you too Squall!" Leon looked down at his body and watched in horror as it blurred then became solid again.

A pink bubble emerged from out of the water and Aerith, Cloud and Cid materialised next to Leon and Yuffie. "Hey kids." Cid said as he took a drag from his cigarette. (2)

Aerith looked concerned at Yuffie.

"Yuffie? What's wrong sweetie?" Yuffie said nothing but pointed at the blurry and thoroughly confused Leon. Aerith gasped and stepped back. Cloud and Cid just stared at Leon. "Um…What the hell!" Cid managed to say as Leon came back into focus again. Yuffie walked up to Leon and tried to put her hand on his shoulder, her hand passed through the intended shoulder and Yuffie cried out. Leon stared at Yuffies hand in disbelief.

A little flash of light to his left alerted them to the fact that Leons sword had just vanished.

'_I'm going to get you back Squall, the Time Compression will work this time.'_

Leons eyes widened at a strange yet familiar voice in his thoughts. A pulling feeling about his midriff made him look down. The middle of his body looked like it was being stretched backwards. He looked like a television with bad reception as he blurred again. The pulling feeling came more violently and he lashed out to grab hold of anything to stop him from disappearing. Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud and Cid all shot forward at the same time as they reached for Leon. A bright white flash appeared as they reached Leons hand and when the whiteness disappeared, Leon was no where to be found.

* * *

"Come on Seify! Only one more Mesmerize blade to go!" her eyes scouted the area, either for fallen Mesmerize blades or for actual Mesmerize. A glint of Silver not far away caught her eye. "Aha!" she cried out happily. "Found you!" She bounded over to the Silver and Seifer followed her slowly, considerably tired of carrying all the Mesmerize blades on his back.

"Hn? Hey Seifer…? Isn't this Revolver?" Selphie lifted a silver Gunblade into the air, a roaring lion emblazed onto the edge. Seifer's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar gunblade. Before he had a chance to answer, Selphie had cried out and ran off. "Seifer! Oh Hyne! Seifer come quickly!" Seifer rushed over to where Selphie was kneeling and looked down upon an unconscious brunette.

"It's Squall, Seifer! He's come back!"

* * *

**(1) Kweh! Beware the Yuffie ramblings!**

**(2) Hahaha XD I made the Kingdom Hearts Cids the Final Fantasy Cid with cigarettes…cos that Cid was so much cooler than a guy with a tooth pick in his mouth ¬¬;;**

**R+R! D**


	4. It is him right?

**thanks for the sweet reviews peeps D you can all have cookies now! X3**

**Her we go anyway - more story! D**

* * *

Selphie was looking up at the shocked blonde with tears of happiness in her baby blue eyes. A small groan came from the unconscious boy as his eyes cracked open. "Squall! I'm so happy your back!" Selphie gushed. The brunette looked at Selphie carefully as if looking at an insane stranger. Seifer stared at the brunette questioningly.  
The brunette then sat up slowly and looked at Selphie in the eyes again.  
"The names Leon." He said. Seifer blinked and Selphie's mouth opening in a 0 shape.  
She stood up and pulled Seifer a little bit away.  
"Seifer…? It is Squally isn't it?" She asked hopefully. Seifers brow creased into a frown as he watched this 'Leon' stand up slowly and carefully.  
Seifer passed by Selphie and walked up to Leon. The blonde's 6'2 frame stood over the brunette's 5'8 body.  
Seifers bright green eyes stared into Grey/blue ones. The brunette's never even flinched away from the scrutinising look from Seifer. The scar was the same, the eyes were the same, the hair was a bit longer, and the fashion sense had changed slightly, but it was Squall. Seifer had stared at Squall often enough during class to recognise the brunette no matter how many years had changed him.  
Seifer pulled back and rested his hands on his hips. Throwing his head back, Seifer burst out laughing.  
"Yeah Selph, this is Squally. No mistaking the glare!"  
Selphies smile widened and she flew at the brunette, wrapping her arms around his body.  
Selphie cried out as she found herself on the floor suddenly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the former commander. Seifer blinked.  
Sure Squall was anti-social at the best of times but he would never push Selphie away. (1)  
Squall flicked a piece of long hair out of his face and looked coldly into Seifers eyes.  
"The name is Leon. And I don't know who either of you are. And you don't know me."  
Seifer chuckled nervously.  
"Hey Puberty-boy, what's with the 'Leon' stuff? Leon Leonhart sounds a bit dodgy to me."  
The man who called himself Leon crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his left foot, a typical Squall move. "Whatever…" He said quietly after a little while.

Seifer put his hand out and helped Selphie off the floor, not taking his eyes off the Brunette. Leon had uncrossed his arms and crossed over to where the mesmerize blades lay and picked something up. He lifted Revolver onto his shoulder not unlike the way that Seifer held Hyperion when he was bored. Seifers eyebrows knotted when he noticed the stance.

Selphie brushed herself down and cocked her head to the side at Leon. An unusually serious and calculating expression on her cute face. She turned to Seifer and whispered into his ear, 'Hey Seif? Its gotta be him right? I mean, he has Griever and Squall is the only guy with a necklace like that.' Seifer looked down at Leons chest and sure enough there was the familiar roaring lion Griever resting on the white fabric.

Seifer nodded at the necklace. "Say, that's an interesting necklace, where'd ya' get it?" Leon looked down at his chest at Griever and frowned.

"I don't remember." He replied.

"How long you had it?" Selphie asked, seeing Seifers plan to gain information on the Squall look-a-like.

Leon shrugged. "Not sure."

"Don't know much do ya'?" Seifer put in. Leon shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Well any way, where ya from?" Maybe this would get them the answers they wanted.

"Hallow Baston." Seifer blinked. Hallow Baston? What the hell was Hallow Baston?

Selphie bounded over to Leon and looked up into his grey blue eyes. "How long you been there for?" She asked cheerily.

Leon was really getting fed up with all these questions. Why the hell were these strangers so damn nosey?

"Three years." He said. "Why is it your business?"

Seifer shrugged. "Well if you ain't Squall then you're trespassing on Balamb Garden property, so where were you before this Hello Bastion place?"  
Leon frowned again. "I don't remember. Listen, the farthest back that I can remember is three years ago, I don't know anything before then. So leave me alone, I have to return to my friends." Leon rushed out in anger. He didn't like the strange feelings he was getting around this pair. He felt like he knew them…and they said they knew him…Yuffie used to call him Squall, and that's what these people called him…but…he didn't belong here…

_Failure…Squall…Leonhart…Failure…Leonhart….Leon…Failure…_

Leon shook his head a little as the haunting words from long ago invaded his thoughts. His name was Leon, and he came from Hallow Baston, he protected Traverse Town and these strangers have nothing to do with him.

"I'm out of here." He said and turned away.  
"Hold your horses, puberty boy." Seifer called out. Leon stopped mid step and turned to face Seifer, a look of anger on his face.  
"I hit a nerve Squally boy?" Seifer taunted, this is what he wanted, anger from the old nicknames that he used to call Squall. Even if Squall's long term memory had gone, in the back of his mind, the silly names still riled him up.  
Perfect.

* * *

**(1) Sucha bigMeany X3**

**and awwww Seifer is being mean to try and make Leon remember - not just for the hell of it :P **

**reviews are most appreciated!**


	5. Good Point

**Thanks a lot for all the nice reviews! They mean a lot!**

**Yay reviews! bounces**

**Seifer - …:edges away:**

**Leon – okay…strange lady…**

**Ren of Soda – Thanks a lot! Your comment really made me smile! hugs**

**Shizuka-Yuki – here you go! The next instalment!**

**Xelena – yup yup, it's inbuilt into Seifer to annoy his li'l Squally-Boy!**

**Kentucky Fly Chick – thanks for the fave!

* * *

**

"Don't tell me that Squally-boy has gone soft these last few years." Seifer said loudly to Selphie.

"My name is Leon. Not 'Squally boy'."

"I gots an idea Seify! How about Leon comes back with us to Garden and we can prove that he's Squally!" Selphie chirped up. Seifer raised an eyebrow at Leon.

"What d'ya say Puberty boy?" Leon rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Whatever."

"Ah, so you have gone soft on me. How bout this? If I beat you in a fight you come back, but if you beat me, though I doubt you will, you can go your own sweet way back to Hollow Bating or whatever you call it. You couldn't beat me one on one before so I bet that you can't beat me now." Seifer stated as he drew Hyperion from its sheath. (1)

Leon scoffs and looks up at the sky. His head lazily lolls to look at Seifer, a strange look in his eyes. "You're on Almasy."  
Seifer smirked, Almasy, somewhere in Leon was Squall and Squall's memories, no matter how faint.

Seifers POV

The brunette in front of my jumps high up and drives his blade down into the ground where I had been standing moments before.

Pivot. Parry. Thrust. Block. Fake left. Spin. Thrust.

"Come one Squally. I'm sure you can do better than that!" I shout at him.

Every time I use his old nicknames a new fire emerges in his eyes.

Block. Sidestep. Fake thrust. Overhead swing. I step back to catch my breath. Raising my left hand up,

I motion for him to come and get me. He growls and we begin the dance again.

So familiar yet so different. Does he remember some where in that head, when we fought here for the last time? Like the last time though, and all the times before that, this desolate place makes us only have eyes for each other.

I'm not even aware of Selphie standing a little way off.

He jumps away from me suddenly and points his blade at me. A glowing red ember appears at the tip of it and suddenly a huge fire spell, along with a bullet shoot at me. I barely have time to dodge.

We dance again, and I don't know how long it has been since we started. I don't know how long it will last, but I can't let him win. I can't loose him again.

I hold my hand up at him and mutter the release spell. Grey light flies at him and he can't dodge it. It hits him and his whole body freezes up. Stop works every time.

Selphie ran up to me and slugs my arm. "Hey! That was getting good then! You cheated!" I just shrug as I walk towards the suspended 'Leon'.

"Well, I'm not one for obeying the rules Selph. Now come on, let's get him and the Blades back to Garden before the spell wears off." She smiles and casts float on the brunette.

I grab the bag of Mesmerize Blades and sling them over my back as Selphie begins to float the other down the mountain path and back towards Balamb Garden.

I'm staring at the floating brunette, I know I am, but I can't help myself. It's been so long since I've seen him closely. Nearly everything about him is the same. His beautiful Grey/blue eyes which always show how he's feeling no matter how well wrought his mask is. Even though his hairs longer now, it still makes him look as though he has just come straight from having the best sex ever… He's still as willowy as he was when he disappeared 3 years ago…He's the same but different…How cliché.

A punch on my arm makes me realise that Selphie has been trying to get my attention. I look at her side ways on. "S'up Selph?"

Selphie puts one hand on her hip, as her other is busy controlling the floating brunette, and glares at me cutely.

"I've been trying to talk to you for ages! At least listen!" I roll my eyes jokingly. "Anyway, what are we going to do with Squall…Leon…Whatever his name is now, when we get back to Garden and your stop spell wears off? Because I bet that he won't be a happy bunny when it does."

She has a point…I hoist the blades further up my back as Balamb Garden comes into sight.

"I guess we will cross that wall when we come to it Selph. But first we've gotta explain to a certain blonde why we are late…" I nod up towards the entrance of Balamb G and Selphie pales slightly at the sight of a very angry looking Quistis marching towards us like a demon of death.

"Where have you two been! My class is over now thank you very muc-" Quistis' rant comes to an abrupt stop when she spies our extra package. "Is that…? Oh my goodness! It is Squall! Where did you find him!...Why is there a stop spell on him?"

Ah.

"We found him up in the mountains, where Seifer and Squally used to train. And He's Stopped because he wouldn't of come with us other wise." Selphie answers for me.

Quistis looks up at the floating ex-commander.

"Why would he of refused coming home with you?" Selphie and I rub the backs of our necks nervously. I really hate telling Quistis news, good or bad.

"Well you see Quis, he doesn't remember who we are and he thinks his name is Leon so he didn't want to come with us he wanted to go to some Hello Basty place." I rush out quickly. Quistis blinks at me and then turns and looks at Selphie who nods to Quistis.

"He doesn't remember…? Anything?" She asked quietly as she looked up at Squall/Leon. Selphie shrugged.

"Well sort of. We think he remembers things at the back of his mind some where about everything." Quistis nodded.

"A sub-conscious memory bank. I understand, some where in the Time Compression his memories were also compressed to a small part of his mind. If it is Squall, which I'm sure by the looks of him it is, then there is still a chance for his memories to be restored." (2) Selphie and I blink at her blankly.

"Eh? English Instructor! Some of us don't speak science!" Quistis sighed and shook her head.

"You would if you had _listened_ at least once during all of your science lessons! Maybe then you would have passed Science!" I waggle my finger at her.

"I passed everything else didn't I? I'm a full fledged SeeD now Instructor, Science is not anything I require!" Quistis mutters something quietly which sounds like – 'Yeah we'll see smart allek' before returning to the point at hand.

"Anyway, in a nut shell, if he seemed to remember something's a little and not realise it then there is a good chance that something is stopping him from remembering everything, aka, the Time Compression."

Selphie looked thoughtful, "But we remembered everything after we came out of the Time Compression."

Quistis just looked at Selphie. "But we came straight back here with no little detours."

Good point…

* * *

**Squee, chapter 5. Why are fight scenes so hard to write?**

**Seifer – HA! I so beat you!**

**Leon – You cheated! That doesn't count!**

**Seifer – Yeah it does because you didn't block it! Alls Fair in love and war!**

**Leon – Whatever…**

**Oh noes! My muses are arguing again! It's their libido I swear! As soon as they have smex they'll be happy!**

**….I hope…?**

**(1) Is it a sheath or a holster that they use for their Gunblades? Oh that's confusing.**

**(2) Fear Quistis, for she knows all! >D**

**Please Review! **


	6. Nice Intro

**hehe! more nice reviews! Reviews make me happy! X3**

**Seifer - :whisper: doesn't take much to cheer her up...**

**Squall - :shakes head: ...**

**Silence muses! **

**Ren of Soda - Smiles all round:big grin: I'm trying to update everytime that i get time to! just had a major writers block lately happy you like my fanfic:glomp:**

**Shizuka-Yuki - Heya! Its Seifer here! I like you:to Squall: told ya i didnt cheat Squally-Boy, Yuki here said so:grin:**

**JadeAlmasy - tehe, glad you like it:Seifer grabs keyboard again: woah! are you related to me? Awesome! Hope your as good looking as me:grin:**

**BlueOkami - Heya! Glad you think the crossover is cool:hugs:**

**SilverHaze2 - Dont cry:gives tisue and cookies: heres the story now! and for what happened in hallow baston...:evil laugh: you'll find out!**

**On with the fiction! I appoloagise in advance for any spelling or grammer..because its...midnight here...tired...must write though!

* * *

**

Seifer's POV

"Well, lets get Squall into the infirmary for now so we can run a couple of tests on him and see how his health is..." Quistis said to us as she examined Leons face. "I want Dr. Kadowaki to take a look at him and see if my theory is correct..." She then turned and walked down the main drive way towards Garden.

She is one strange lady...

Selphie sighed and topped off both the spells on Leon as a precation and follwed Quistis in.

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap! I'm late Again!" I turn at the sound of a voice behind me as Zell carriers into me at full speed, making me loose my footing as we dive bomb the floor.

"Get off me Zell..." I say calmly, or as calmly as i can with this tattooed mence sprawled across and crushing my stomach.

"Ah...Sorry Seifer..." Says Zell, not moving...

Wrong move...

If this was an Anime then I'm sure that there would be a vein trobbing on my temple...

"GET THE HELL OFF ME CHICKEN WUSS!"

ZEll jumps up at this, much to my releif and starts bouncing on his heals punching the air. "What you call me Seifer?"

I lean in at him, a feral grin on my lips. "I called you a Chicken Wuss, Little Chicky. You gotta problem?"

"Yeah I got a problem Seifer! I'm an Instructor here! And your just a SeeD so dont be so disrespectful!"

Oh yeah, like you being an Instructor is going to stop me making fun of ya...Oh well...Might as well humour you for a little...

I bow dramatically. "I am sorry, O great Chicken! I did not mean to anger thee!" I think the snigger that slips in at the end sort of ruined the effect i was aiming for really...

Zell rolled his eyes at me. "What ever Seif...any way...I miss anything?"

We start into the Garden and a grin at him.

"Except the class you were supposed to give...?" He grins and looks embarrased at the floor. "Well, not much...I mean, Quisty sent me and Selphie for Mesmerize blades...We found Squall..you ran into me..."

Zell stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"Dont worry though Zell, I wont take it out of your face this thime though..." I grin at him.

"What do you mean, you found Squall! Where was he! Where is he now!" He's bouncing again.

"He's in the infirmary at the moment Chicky. But its pretty fucked up at the moment...so its best to wait for the test results..."

"Is he hurt...?" I shake my head.

"No he just doesn't remember anything...who we are, where this is, who he is even, he keeps calling himself 'Leon'..."

"Will he be alright thoguh Seifer...?"

"I'm not sure Chicky...I really dont know..."

* * *

**sorry bout the short length peeps!**

**Leon - nice intro Zell...**

**Zell - What? Not my fault I was late!**

**Selphie - Is too! You were too busy messing around in Balamb!**

**Zell - I had important business!**

**Seifer - You dont even know what important means Chicky!**

**Zell - Do too! It means...something thats top...um...Priority! yeah thats it!**

**Quisits - Any Idea what that means thoguh Zell?**

**Zell - Aw Come on! Cut me some slack guys!**

**Irvine - :sniggers:**

**...anyhoo...while my muses are in a world of their own, please R+R!**

**Love getting the sweet reviews:hugs:**

**And BTW! I love Zell! I just love making fun of him! so kyutte! X3**


	7. You will lodge with him

**Sorry for the wait peeps! major block! not good...**

**JadeAlmasy- dont worry bout it! your ok though right:hugs: I live in England so we dont get hurracaines here. :seifer takes keybord: my _older_ sister...? uh oh... :Squall takes keyboard and grins: hahaha best look out then Seify!>3**

**ren of soda- yes! you were officially glomped! >3 yeah sorry bout how short the lastchap was!**

**eimiaj- oh noes! not the puppy eyes! my only weakness:dies:**

**BlueOkami- medun likes threesomes muchly either...but if Zell does get paired with some one it will more then likely be Irvine..or something...and no sweat! Seifey and Squally will probably be making out soooon.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! 3 you all!**

* * *

Normal POV.

The orphanage gang sat outside the hospital wing in Balamb G in silence. 1 hour ago Dr Kadowaki had ushered them all out after Quistis, Seifer and Selphie had explained what had happened.

Seifer sighed and looked around at the others. Quistis was pacing around, selphie and Zell were talking to each other about if it was Squall, and Irvine was just sitting to the side, his hat tipped over his face as if he was asleep. His mouth was showing and a little pout was on it showing that he was thinking.

The blonde man sat back and sighed.

He knew it was Squall, he didn't need any stupid blood tests to prove it to him, he wasn't sure why the others were so nervous about it.

As soon as Seifer had seen the storm grey eyes he knew it was Squall.

Maybe it was best that Squall didn't have his memory, at least that meant that he wouldn't have all the horrible memories about Seifer, from their childhood and the war. Thats one memory that Seifer would give anything to loose.

The doors swished open and Dr K stepped out into the hall.

"Well it _is_ Commander Leonhart. But his memories are well and truely a mystery to me. They are there, before you say anything Instructor Trepe." Quistis closed her mouth again and looked away. "But how to return them is truely a conundrum." She shook her head. "I've convinced him to stay in Garden until we can work that out. He's inside changing. But even though he promised he would stay here, Commander Leonhart always used to follow whatever he wanted to so i think it would be best for him to lodge with some one."

Dr Kadowaki looked over at Quistis who nodded at her.

Irvine tipped his hat back onto his head and looked at them all. "I dont know Squall that well so he cant stay with me..."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "You mean - 'I'll be too busy trying to lay every new ass that I can see for Squall to stay with me.' dont you?" Zell laughed at Irvine as the cowboy blushed and pulled the hat over his face again.

Quistis was smirking slightly. "I would annoy Squall to death! I have done before!" Zell put in.

Everyone turned to look at Seifer who blinked at them.

When he realised why they were all looking at him like that his eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh no. Me? He hated me! We were rivals and you want us to lodge together!" Seifer called out. A little voice in Seifer's head was also protesting, but for a slightly different reason. 'He cant lodge with me! I'll go mad if he does! It was bad enough when we had to use the communial showers together when we didn't have our own rooms!'

Quistis and Dr K looked at each other knowingly and Seifer knew that somehow they were plotting with each other.

"It might be the best course of action really. _Because_ you were Rivals it might spur more of Commander Leonharts memories and feelings for our world up again." Said Dr K.

Seifer laughed shortly. "What? Memories of hate for me? what a grand idea(!)"

Quisits shook her head at him. "Squall didn't hate you though Seifer. He respected you because you were his equal. He gave all of us the cold shoulder remember? Not just you."

"You're fighting a loosing battle their Seify!" Selphie called over cheerfully.

Seifer hung his head slightly. He knew she was right, but then a sudden thought of how he could get out of this came to mind.

"Myroomstoosmallforbothofussohecantstaywithme!" he rushed out. Quistis stared at him.

"Again in _English_ Seifer?"

Seifer took a breath and spoke slower. "My rooms too small for us both. So he cant stay with me." Quistis shrugged.

"Thats easily ammended." another swooshing sound from behind Seifer allerted him to Squall's appearence.

He was wearing baggy black leather pants which were tucked into untided biker boots (1) with one of the jackets Squall had designed before he had dissapeared. It was like a mixture of the old Squall's jacket and Leon's jacket. Black leather, with short sleeves a red Griever on either arm and soft white fur around the collor.

"Heya!" Selphie chirpped happily. "So, what you want us to call ya then? Squally or Leon? Cos You are Squally!" Squall shrugged. Selphie puched the air above her happily. "Squally it is then!"

Seifer walked over to the brunette and smirked, more happily then he felt, inside he was shocked that he would be lodging with the person he had lusted after for so long. Using his height advantage Seifer looked down at Squall, their noses all most touching. Seifer wasn;t sure but he thought he saw a slight pink tinge cover Squall's cheeks.

He shrugged it off. "Well, looks like you lodging with me Squally-Boy and you aint gonna break your promise to DR K here while I'm around."

* * *

**(1) - like Dante's pants and boots in DMC 3 cept black.**

**please R+R!**


	8. Say Thank You

I'm so sorry guys! I have had no computer for so long! thats why i havent been updating! I got some virus that deleated Windows XP from my computer so i couldnt even turn it on. I'm back now though! and trying to catch up with my story! Got a new story on the way also!

AND OMG! saw loads of clips from Kingdom Hearts 2. I was in awe. Cloud is wearing his Advent children outfit, Leon's wearing his old KH outfit cept his hairs longer and his coat has fur on the coller but OMG! Seifer is in KH2! dies but...he looks weird...he's got a black beenie on XD and his normal outfit cept without the sleeves. he looks about 16 but he has the voice of a 30 year old XD

Love it.

angel of the dark sea - i'm so glad you like it!

eimiaj - lol. okies i promise that i wont die yet! Might die from exhaustion after all the typing I'm doing to make up for my long silence though...P

closet geek - Hope your not too sad because i havent updated for so long! I'm glad you like the pairing! I'm going to have to do a kh2 leon/ kh2 seifer though after this one...maybe it can lead on from this story...hmmm...

Kentucky Fly Chick - hi again! No sweat hun! review when ever ya can! in answer to your question...:Cloud grabs keyboard: Of course we are! we need our Leon back! he's one of us:D

Shizuka-Yuki - :D glad you like

no one importent - I'm glad you like it He's the next installment for you!

JadeAlmasy - Thanks:Squall takes keyboard: um...Seifers hiding at the moment. lol. I like how you install fear into him...Jade, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship...:evil laugh:

anyway...wow that was a lot of reviews. I feel so loved:beams:

hmmm...Anyone wanna make a random appearance for a little bit in the next chapter? first peson to aply unless you've reviewed loads (then you get put in anyway) gets put in. just tell me your char name and what they look like and i might put ya in cos i have an idea for the next chapter...

Squall - not...an idea...

Seifer - Run for your lives!

yeah...anyway! Story time!

* * *

Squall looked around the appartment that he and Seifer would be sharing, arms crossed in front of him as he took the room in.

Apparantly it was bigger than the other dormertories but to Squall the empty house in Traverse Town was bigger than each of the rooms.

Living room with a kitchenette and a bathroom leading off from it as well as the bedroom. The brunette poked his head into the bedroom and sneered. as he thought.

Only one small bedroom with two tiny beds. He was glad he didnt know how big, or small, normal dormertories are compaired to this one.

Squall rolled his eyes and flopped out on the bed he just claimed for himself. His eyes watching the open front door through the living room.

Seifer appeared in the doorway pulling a deep red sofa in behind him.

"Care to give me a hand puberty boy?" He asked. Squall shrugged and stayed were he was.

"Your doing fine by yourself." The brunnette replied.

Seifer glared at Squall and tried to pull the sofa in again. The blonde's grip on the arm of the sofa slipped and it landed on his foot.

"Argh! Ow Ow Ow Ow. Yeah, I'm doing fine, absolutely bloody peachy..."

An hour and a half later Seifer fell backwards onto his newly positioned sofa and looked around the room proudly. everything had been moved, by himself, into the new room from his old one and put just where he wanted it and with out anyones help either.

Seifer's caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he shifted his head to see what it was.

Squall was shifting softly on his bed. 'Oh he's just asleep. Great, while i've been busting a gut out here he's been snoozing. He can at least come and be thankful that i did all the hard work.'

The blonde stood up and stretched as he crossed over to the bedroom door. "Hey Puber-..."

Squall was fast asleep on his side, one of his hands under his head the other in front of him. His long legs were curled up slightly. Long brown hair fell softly down his neck and a few strands on his face. long lashes brushing his cheeks and pinkish lips open ever so slightly as he breathed.

Seifer felt his own breath hitch as he stared at the brunette.

The blonde knew that he probably just stood their forever, just watching the beautiful brunette sleep, but fathomless blue eyes opened sleepily as Squall woke up. His eyes drifted up Seifers body lazily, a montion in itself that made Seifer blush. As the brunettes eyes recahed Seifers face he blinked and came to full awaness deep blue bacame dark slate as Squall sat up quickly and glared at Seifer.

The blonde looked suprised at his reception and he cleared his throat.

"Bout time you woke up Puberty-Boy. Just came in to get you awake."

Squall rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly looking like he did when they lived in the orphenage. "Why?"

Why? Why what? Seifer blinked again and brought his mind back to the present.

"Oh, so that you could say thank you to me for letting you sleep while i brought everything in."

"Whatever." He said and glared at the wall instead of the green eyes.

"Thats not what i wanted to hear now Squally is it?" He smirked.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to be thankful for. You brought the stuff in, big deal."

Seifer grabbed Squalls shoulders and pushed him down quickly as the blonde jumped onto Squall and sat on the brunettes stomach. "Wouldn't kill ya to say it ya' know." Seifer said as he smirked down at Squall.

Seifer's eyes widened only slightly as he noticed a small blush appearing over Squalls cheeks. He then leant down close the brunettes face and stared into his eyes.

"Two little words Squally thats all it'll take."

Squall stared up into Seifer's eyes, unable to tear his eyes away from the hypnotising, almost too green eyes.

"How about Get Off." He whispered.

Seifer pretended to look thoughtfull before resting his forehead on Squall's. "It was two words but not the right words. Come on Squally, just say thank you."

Seifer was glad that Squall was his old stubborn self as he didnt want to get off the brunette just yet.

"I wonder..." Seifer closed the small gap between their faces and pressed his lips against Squalls softly.

Squall melted underneath him as Seifer moved the others lips with his own.

Seifer smiled into the kiss. 'So this is how to melt the ice princess...' he thought to himself as he tried to depen the kiss.

Squall's eyes opened quickly and he pushed Seifer off him. Seifer slipped off the bed and landed hard on his ass.

"Gah! What was that for Princess? That hurt ya' know!"

Squall just stood up and walked to the door. He stopped at the door frame and turned his face slightly, Seifer could see a dark blush on the brunettes cheek bones.

"Sorry."

"Come on Cid! Get this hunk'a junk working will ya!" Yuffie called up to the cockpit of the Gummi Ship.

"Yeah Yeah Yuffie. It isn't easy ok! not only do we have to get to a different world but we have to try and cross the barriers that have been put back up between the worlds. Not to mention we need to locate the Leon's signal to a specific world."

"I dont care! I just want Squally back!"

* * *

ahhh! looks like the gang from Hallow Baston are coming for ya Squall! I'm so sorry for the lame kissy scene...--

heh...anyway...

please r+r and dont forget if ya wanna be in this what to do!

buh bye!


	9. Ya need a pass mate

**le gasp! is this an update you see! yep, yep it is:D**

**angel of the dark sea - congrats on completeing ff8! aint the ending great:D**

**JadeAlmasy - thanks!**

**omg this story has reached 1000+ hits! i didnt think it'd be that popular!But anyway! on with the story:D**

**--------------------------------------- **

Cloud Strife all but ran through Hallow Baston towards the Air Hanger that Cid had installed on the roof of the castle. He cursed at how slow the elevators seemed to be in his haste. At last he arrived in the Hanger. "Where's Cid?" He shouted to Yuffie, who was practising her aim on the other side of the hanger. She pointed up at the large Gummi Ship. "Where he always is." Cloud jumped up in to the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, suprising Cid and making him jump and drop his wrench.

"Woah, slow down. Whats the big idea?" Cid asked, groping for the wrench that had fallen under the controls.

Clouds eyes were gleaming and he was smiling widely. "Ok your scaring me now." Cid quipped. "Whats up?"

Cloud lifted up a little circular box with a screen in it. A red dot was flashing faintly on it. "When'll this hunk of junk be ready?" Cid grabbed the radar from Cloud.

"Almost done now we have his signal." Cid replied, placing the Radar into a circular hole in the controls. the ship bleeped and the signal became stronger and a planet appeared on the large screen in the cockpit. Numbers and satistics shot up next to it aswell as a 3D rotating picture of Leon with had a little arrow pointing at a place of the planet.

"Looks like the found ya kid."

------------------------------------------------

Seifer was pissed off. No other way to describe it.

First of all was Squall, or Leon or What ever it was he called himself. He had been avoiding Seifer all day yesterday and all day today.

Second of all was that spiky red haired guy giving him attitude. All Seifer had done was walk out of the canteen and this stupid guy had walked straight into him and then pulled out some round pointy red things in each hand. As Seifer could recall this guy was a bit of a freak. Who wears black cloak things anymore? They are more out of fasion then the sorceresses.

And THIRDLY Quistis was pulling some stupid meeting right in the middle of Seifers time in the training hall.

The tall blonde stalked into the meeting hall, scowling. He crossed over to where Selphie and Squall were sitting and threw himself into the chair next to Squall, not even looking at the brunette.

Quistis walked up onto the podium and looked around the crowed hall. Silence fell as she started to talk.

"We have had reports come in from Galbadia Garden that the town of Timber has fallen under control of a new Sorceress and that the Sorceress Maleficent seems to be moving west towards Deling." She said calmly.

Make that four things on Seifers crappy day.

Seifer looked around him. SeeDs and students' faces had paled and no one dared to speak. He caught sight of Squalls face out of the corner of his eye and was suprised to see that the brunettes face was in shock.

Quistis continued. "Esthar are sending us reinforcements and Groups C, F and H are joining Group A in travelling towards the target point. Groups B, D and E will ensure on security of this Garden, we will not let it fall under enemy hands. Groups G, I, K and L will protect Balamb harbour." The blonde woman turned and stood waiting next to the podium. All the SeeDs got into their designated groups and exited the hall, only the Orphanage gang were left in the hall, grouped near the little podium. "You ok Quis?" Zell asked the blonde. She nodded at them.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now group A we are too..." she broke off as Squall stared at her in an odd way.

"What was...What was her name again...?" He asked unsurely.

Quistis Blinked. "Maleficent, why?"

Seifer saw Squall visably pale then. "Maleficent..." He Crossed his arms over his chest and raised on hand to pinch the skin between his eyes. Seifer felt as though he had been put back in time, when everything was the way it should be, the lithe brunette frowning and pacing around in front of them, having one of his internall monolouges.

"Yo, Puberty Boy. Whats going on in that head of yours?" He asked agitated slightly. Squall seemed to come out of a trance and he looked up at Seifer.

"Maleficent is supposed to be dead."

--------------------------------------

"Yo. Don't lie to us! Leon is here!" Cid shouted at a receptionist guy. They had landed outside a large blue, white and gold building and had found the enterance bared by three annoying people.

"Sorry Guv, I cant let ya past wi' out a Pass." Said one girl with short purple hair.

"What she means to say is that you need authorisation to enter this building at the present time." The girl with black hair said calmly.

Cloud frowned at them. "Well we arent going to get authorisation just standing here are we?"

A tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and peircing green eyes stepped up to Cloud and looked down at him. "And you wont if you keep up with the sarcasm."

Aerith and Yuffie stepped foreward and gave the three their best innocent expressions. "Please, you dont understand our friend Leon is in there! We must reach him!" Aerith said quietly.

The purple haired girl slapped her head. "Gawdon Bennet! sorry mate but we cant!"

Yuffie started boucing. "Oh oh oh! I know! Maybe you can just tell us if he is there! He's got...um...longish brown hair, bluey-grey eyes and um...walks around likes this!" She crossed her arms and frowned. "and um...Her thinks like this!" She crossed her arms again and pinched the skin between her eyes as she frowned.

The black haired girl leant close to the blonde girl. "Sounds a bit like mr Leonhart, Jade." She whispered.

Jade nodded. "Except his name isnt Leon..."

The purple haired girl laughed at Yuffies impressions. "Blimey That were funny! Listen, that dont sound like any of the Leons round 'ere. But it does sound like Mr. Leonhart...which is sort like Leon I guess."

Yuffie grinned. "Maybe he gets called Squally?" She asked.

Jade nodded. "Thats Mr. Leonhart allright."

Cid grinned and lit up a ciggerette. "Can ya take us to him then?" He blinked as The black haired girls hands moved faster then his eye could see them and stubbed his ciggerette out on the little tray nearby.

"No smoking in here sorry." She said pointing at a sign appologetically. Cid growled and mumbled something bout stupid signs before putting a stick in his mouth instead.

"Well anyway...can we see him or not?" He asked again.

All three shook their heads. "Not without a pass!" they said in unison.

Cloud slapped his forehead. This was gonna take longer then they had thought.

-------------

**xD yeah man! **

**Please R+R! Hearts for ya all!**

**and ps angel of the dark sea - whats you chara called? xD;;;**

**Luv Becki**


	10. The Lego Vehicle

new Chapter! sorry for the delay...I...hate...my...computer...WITH A VENGENCE!

PLUS! Now I don't have any internet at home…it makes me sad…

but anyhew!

reviews!

Peanut, 3 and shadows and sonic's girl - here ya go maties!

angel of the dark sea - hehe! np! hope this isn't too over due!

JadeAlmasy - ha! major problems indeed! D lol

Kou Da Cutie - next chapter indeed! D

AND SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THIS IDIOT!

TIFA LHEART

Who said this little gem as a review - EW why did you make him kiss squall! That's just...EW

well Tifa Lheart. Find a fanfic that um...DOESNT say Y A O I okies? cos other wise your gonna get bois kissing bois! Git it? ...ok rant thing over D on with the fic! D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer blinked. "What do you mean...'Maleficent is supposed to be dead'?"

The brunette started pacing again. "Exactly what I just said. Maleficent was killed by Sora, Donald And Goofy." Seifer blinked again.

Sora...? Donald...? Goofy...? What sort of names were they? Did their parents want them to be laughed at? "And who are they exactly?" He asked, sinking into on of the abandoned chairs.

"Sora is the keyblade master and Donald and Goofy were sent by the king to help him." Squall said distractedly.

"What's a keyblade Squally?" Selphie pitched in.

"A Sword shaped like a key. Or a dragon wing, depends which side your on when you wield it." Seifer shook his head trying not to laugh as he got rid the image that had just came into his head of Squall prancing round poking hexadragons with a giant house key.

"Quistis." Squall said suddenly. She jolted slightly as he turned to look at her sharply. "What force is Maleficent using?"

The Slim Blonde flipped over some notes in her hand and flicked down them. "Um, In the report it seems that some how she is controlling mini shadows to attack people."

Squall took a sharp intake of breath and shook his head. "I thought so. She is using them again. They are called Heartless. They attack to weaken and then take the persons heart along with them. Thank fully if she is only using Mini Heartless she isn't up to full strength otherwise it would be a much worse situation if she could summon even one Invisible or Beamoth."

"Invisibles don't sound too good.." Zell muttered. "How can ya beat something that's invisible!"

"They aren't always invisible only when they use a certain attack, which is easy to dodge if you time it right...but beamoths are worse, you wouldn't even be able to fit one into this hall.."

They group fell silent at this. The silence was very short lived because at that moment sounds of shouting and fighting was coming up the corridor towards them.

A large group of people burst through the door, trying to push three girls off and away from them at the same time as dodging their attacks.

Seifer perked and eyebrow. "Jade?" He glanced at the blonde girl. Jade looked up at Seifer mid attack and glared at him.

"A little help here bro!"

"Right!" Seifer said running to help keep the group away from every one else. Squall grabbed his arm.

"Squad D fall back at once." He shouted to the girls. They ceased their attacks and crossed over to stand behind Squall and Seifer.

"Great save there bro(!)" Jade whispered to Seifer as she passed.

"I would of helped if Puberty Boy had let me!" he whispered back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EARLIER OUTSIDE

Jade, Rin and Ellie stood on guard outside the gates again. That strange group who had demanded to see Mr Leonhart before were hovering around still, standing just out of ear shot and conversing deeply.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Not sure I like this girls." She said quietly to the rest of her squad.

The black haired Rin nodded. "Yeah I agree, I think I preferred them threatening us, at least then we knew what they were up to!"

Ellie shook her head. "Lawd above! You two girls worry way an' all much, yeah? You should just relax. They won' get past us, ya know!" She said, grinning and pulling at Jades hair playfully.

"Um, guys...? Not to be a bother but...Where did they go...?" Rin asked pointing at the spot the group had been.

The purple haired girl smiled broadly. "Awright geeezzaa! Told yew I' would be awright but would yew listen? No. Sorted mate."

Fifteen minutes had past and Ellie leant back against a post and frowned at the distance. "'Ere, what's _that?_" she asked pointing. The other two girls turned and looked to where she was pointing. Their eyes widened as a brightly coloured vehicle that looked as if it was made out of Lego came speeding at them. (1.)

The girls jumped out of the way just in time as the vehicle crashed through the entrance, waking the guy who sat in the entrance box with a shock.

The car skidded to a halt and the group that Ellie, Rin and Jade were talking to jumped from the doors.

"Rin, Ellie! Quick! Run around to the front of them! They cant be allowed to get any further!" the enraged Jade shouted.

Seifer would never let her live it down if she allowed a couple of rat bags get past her into the garden. They rounded the front of the group and pulled their weapons out.

Cloud glanced at the unarmed Aerith and motioned for her to carry on past them as they fought of the girls. Cloud, Cid and Yuffie jumped foreword and started a fight with Squad D. Aerith slipped past the fight and started looking in each section of the Garden for their quarry.

She ran out of a section not that far away, "Cloud! He's through here!" She cried out. Cloud jumped into the air and swung his sword in a wide arch, sending a shockwave that knocked their opponents from their feet. Cloud, Cid and Yuffie took this as their chance and ran to where Aerith was waiting.

Jade quickly got to her feet and ran after them. Rin and Ellie followed suite and the trio started their attacks again down the small hallway.

Aerith flung the doors open and the group made their way through, Cloud Cid and Yuffie trying to block the girls attacks.

Cid heard the blonde girl call for backup from someone behind them and then a familiar voice rang out.

"Squad D fall back at once."

The girls stopped their attacks immediately and walked over to the people standing behind the group.

Yuffie turned and she and Aerith ran forward hugging a brunette in the crowd of people.

"Leon!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - long live Cid and his fast gummi block arranging! XD

Ok….so the chapter isn't that great at all…especially for a looooong over due one…but its all my mind could come up with…gimme a break! It 3am! XD

Please review::puppy dog eyes:


End file.
